An Encounter with the Angry Mob
by Fazzled
Summary: The Warners thought it was a joke when their cousin Tishelle and her friend Sarah warned them about that Angry mob that hated crickets sooo much.... {Chapter 4 is up:) YAY!}
1. A Joke... or a Kidnapping?

An Encounter with the Angry Mob  
  
It was a sunny day in Burbank California and the Warners were sitting in the shade of a big maple tree, trying to keep cool. Yakko was reading the newspaper, Dot was picking dandelions and Wakko was eating dandelions. Yakko heard a scream and looked up from his newspaper. His older cousin Tishelle and her friend Sarah were running frantically towards them.  
  
"What's up guys?" Yakko asked as they ran towards them.  
  
"Get inside, now!" She hissed.  
  
"Why--?" Yakko started to ask.  
  
"NOW!" Tishelle screamed. Tishelle grabbed Dot and Wakko's hands and practically threw them up the ladder to the water tower with Yakko and Sarah close behind. When they got inside and made sure the door was locked, everyone calmed down a bit.  
  
"Geez, what's wrong with you two?" Dot asked, frowning at her cousin and Sarah.  
  
"It's all her fault!" Tishelle screamed, pointing accusing at Sarah.  
  
"My fault?!" Sarah yelled back just as loud.  
  
"DUH! If you weren't singing so loud you could shatter glass about your STUPID crickets, that Angry Mob wouldn't be chasing you everywhere!"  
  
"Stupid? You're stupid you…. stupid person!"  
  
"Oooh, good come back Cricket Girl!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yakko yelled. Both girls stared at him in shock. "What are you guys even fighting about?"  
  
"Ok listen, Sarah here loves crickets…" Tishelle started.  
  
"Ewww, crickets, as in the bugs?!" Dot said.  
  
"Exactly", Tishelle continued, "And when she sings her moronic songs, this very scary 'Angry Mob' chases her."  
  
"Uhhh…. But why?" Wakko asked.  
  
"Because its annoying!" Tishelle screamed, "Now let me finish!"  
  
"Sorry," Wakko said.  
  
"Sadly, they HATE my beloved crickets," Sarah said, "They want to squish them all!"  
  
"Yeah, and even sadder…. they think I'm a giant cricket," Tishelle mumbled.  
  
Yakko and Wakko burst out laughing.  
  
"A giant cricket?!" Yakko laughed, "That's too funny!"  
  
"Shut up!" Dot said angrily, "You know that mean they'd think we were giant crickets too! Tishelle looks just like us!"  
  
"HA! Yeah!" Tishelle laughed.  
  
"I'm scared," Wakko wimpered.  
  
"That mob? They're nothing! They've never even been able to catch me!" Sarah said.  
  
"But still… mind if we stay here for awhile?" Tishelle asked.  
  
"Why not," Yakko said.  
  
"Great!" Sarah replied.  
  
"By the way Tish, where's Pierre?" Wakko asked.  
  
"My little brother?, he would never come to the park with us," Tishelle said, "He's at home doing homework, the little freak!"  
  
Dot started laughing but stopped suddenly when she heard something.  
  
"What was that?" Dot asked.  
  
"What?" Yakko asked her.  
  
"That noise, sssssshhhhh!" Dot stopped to listen, "I just heard it again."  
  
"I hear it too. What is tha--," Tishelle started, "Oh great…. Here we go again!"  
  
Sarah dropped to the floor and pulled something out from under the couch.  
  
"Awww!" she sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Yakko asked.  
  
"A cricket," Tishelle said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Gross! Make her put it down!" Dot squealed.  
  
"Don't even try it," Tishelle warned.  
  
"I'm gunna name you buddy!" Sarah gushed.  
  
"You're friend is a weirdo," Yakko said nudging Tishelle.  
  
"No weirder than you," Tishelle yelled as she pushed Yakko over, "I'm the only one who can insult my friends!"  
  
"Sorry!" Yakko said.  
  
"You'd better be," Tishelle said, sticking her tongue out at her cousin.  
  
Yakko got up off the floor and dusted himself off glaring at Tishelle. He looked over at Wakko and saw he was laughing at him. He glared at him too and Wakko stopped laughing.  
  
"Sorry," Wakko apologized.  
  
"Don't apologize for laughing, Wakko," Tishelle smiled as she patted Wakko on the head. She turned to Yakko and said, "Play with fire and you're gunna get burnt, idiot."  
  
Yakko glared at his cousin again behind her back.  
  
"Don't think I can't see you Yakko dear," Tishelle said somewhat sarcastically, "Glaring isn't very nice."  
  
Yakko bit his bottom lip. "Whatever," he shook his head and walked into his bedroom slamming the door. Everything went quiet. Tishelle grinned as if she'd just won an award and flopped down on the couch. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Why is it suddenly so quiet in here?" she asked, "should I sing?"  
  
"NO!" Tishelle screamed, "Please, anything but that!"  
  
Tishelle grabbed Dot by the waist and pulled her down beside her on the couch.  
  
"So, how's my cutest cousin ever doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm too hot!" Dot whined, "Wanna go outside!"  
  
"Me too," Wakko added, "But Yakko doesn't like us going outside without him."  
  
"Are you serious?" Tishelle asked, "Yakko's not the boss of you two!"  
  
"You wouldn't want to go outside now anyway guys," Sarah smiled, "Not with that Angry Mob out there."  
  
"Tishie, are you sleeping over here?" Dot asked sweetly.  
  
"Nah," Tishelle said, "I think Yakko's having a temper tantrum, we'll leave as soon as we know the coast is clear outside."  
  
"Aww!" Dot whined, "You can still stay you know, who cares about Yakko anyway?"  
  
"Well what about Sarah?" Tishelle asked, "I doubt she'll want to stay here with you insane children."  
  
"I've seen worse," Sarah mumbled.  
  
Tishelle smiled and pushed her. Just then there was a knock at the door. Dot grabbed Tishelle and hugged her tight.  
  
"It's the mob!" Dot quivered.  
  
"Stand back ladies," Wakko said bravely, "I'll see who it is!"  
  
"Would you really do that for us, Wakko?" Tishelle asked sweetly.  
  
There was an even louder knock at the door. Wakko ran and hid behind Sarah.  
  
"Ummm…. how about I don't get it this time," he said.  
  
The door slowly squealed open. Everyone gasped, preparing for the worst.  
  
"Is anybody home?" a voice asked.  
  
"Pierre?!" Tishelle yelled, "You scared us half to death!"  
  
Pierre Warner, Tishelle's twelve year old little brother stood in the doorway of the watertower.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tishelle asked, very annoyed sounding.  
  
"YOU went to the park without me!" Pierre yelled, "I asked you to come but you said I had to stay home alone, you wouldn't even let me come here to visit these guys! And now five hours later, I come looking for you and you're here! The exact place you told me I couldn't go!"  
  
"You liar! Don't try to make ME look bad! I told you that you could go anywhere your little heart desired! When you asked if you could come here to visit our cousins, I said yes! Then you changed your mind and said you'd rather stay home and do homework!" Tishelle fumed.  
  
Pierre suddenly looked sad. "Where were you guys Tish, I thought something awful had happened," Pierre said.  
  
"It did," Sarah sighed, "That Angry Mob is after me… well us actually, again."  
  
"No way." Pierre said, "Why don't you just stop singing?"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Sarah said angrily.  
  
Tishelle just shook her head. "Don't even start with him Sarah."  
  
"Pierre, you were just outside," Tishelle said, "Was that mob out there?"  
  
"No," Pierre said.  
  
"Guess we'd better leave then," Tishelle said, "Before it gets too dark anyway. Let's go Pierre!"  
  
"Can I stay here longer?" Pierre whined.  
  
"No!! I said let's go! Sarah's staying the night."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Bye Dot, bye Wakko, tell Yakko that I said g'night!" Tishelle called cheerfully as she, Pierre and Sarah made their way to the door.  
  
"See ya later Tishie!" Dot and Wakko said.  
  
And the trio left the tower. Dot yawned, "I'm going to bed now," she said sleepily.  
  
"All right, good night sis," Wakko said to his sister.  
  
Dot walked into the bedroom that she and her brothers shared and looked around for Yakko. All the lights were out and it was very dark inside so she reached for the light switch. She flicked it up but the lights didn't come on. Suddenly feeling a little scared Dot turned around towards the door and to her surprise it slammed shut! She panicked grabbing for the door handle, but the door was locked. "YAKKO!" she screamed as fear rose up inside her. There was no answer. She heard something shuffle across the floor and she felt relieved. "This must be a joke Yakko and Wakko are playing on me," she mumbled to herself, "I mean, one of them had to shut the door and shut off the lights too right?" Dot walked over to Yakko's bed in the pitch dark and she tripped over something. She was about to cry out when something grabbed her and covered her mouth. Dot tried to fight back but whoever it was had to be very strong. She didn't think it was her brothers' idea of a mean trick anymore but she didn't have much time to think. Suddenly she felt something hit her hard on the back of her head and everything went black. 


	2. Giant Crickets?!

Wakko heard his bedroom door slam shut. He got up and went to listen at the door. He shrugged, "Dot and Yakko must be fighting about something," he sighed, "Wouldn't wanna interrupt… oh well." He slowly opened the door hoping that his sibs wouldn't notice that he was spying on them. The room was pitch black. Wakko stepped into the room and the door shut behind him. He whirled around and tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. He tried to turn on the light but it wouldn't work. "I don't like the dark," he whimpered to himself. He felt someone grab him from behind and he jumped.  
  
"W- who's there?" he asked knowing that whoever it was had no intention of letting go of his shoulder. "Yakko, is that you? Dot?" he shivered. There was no answer. He must've fainted because when he opened his eyes again he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. "What? Where am I?" he said shaking his head. He had a huge headache and he felt a little dazed. Wakko looked around. He seemed to be in a giant tank, like for fish but without the water, he thought.  
  
"Wakko!" shouted a very familiar voice, "You're awake!"  
  
He turned around. It was Dot! "Dot!" Wakko smiled as he wrapped his arms around his little sister, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I am now," Dot said, "I've been waiting so long for you to wake up."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, Wakko. I was knocked out and I ended up here, I guess."  
  
Wakko looked around the tank. "Where's Yakko?" he asked.  
  
"Whats with all the questions?!" Dot asked angrily, "I don't know anymore about all this than you do!"  
  
"Aaah, I see our giant crickets are awake!" Someone said from behind them, "Well the two we was able to catch anyway."  
  
Wakko and Dot turned around. Standing on the other side of the glass was a large group of people. They were all different ages, some small children, teenagers, men and women and even some old people.  
  
"Who are you?" Wakko asked them.  
  
"We…" said the same voice that had spoken before, "Are THE Angry Mob." At that point the one who was speaking stepped forward. It was only a young girl! She was quite short and she had long black hair that went down her back. She had glowing green eyes and a very evil smile. "My name is Evelyn," the girl stated, "And believe me, I am not as young as I look!" The mob nodded in time with one another. Evelyn started to speak again. "I am the leader of this mob and I have been so for nearly 25 years!" she smiled, "I am in fact 30 years old."  
  
"Whoa," Dot said, "I thought you were my age!"  
  
Evelyn smiled evilly again. "Yes, I know. This is the way I looked when I was 15 years old and I became the leader of this mob! I was always short for my age but I'm nothing like you!"  
  
Dot frowned. "Like us?" she asked.  
  
"I usually don't converse with the likes of you, but in this occasion I will. You are the first of your kind that we have captured!" Evenlyn said as the rest of the mob cheered. "We have squished many crickets but you will be the first giant ones that we kill, and when we find your brother that other one…"  
  
"No!" Wakko yelled, "Leave Yakko and Tishelle out of all this!"  
  
"Aaah, Tishelle! Is that the name of the fair Sarah's friend?" Evelyn laughed.  
  
"Sarah?!" Dot asked in horror, "She wanted us squashed too?"  
  
"NO!" Evelyn screamed, "Of course not! That weirdo adores crickets, we'd love to kill her too!"  
  
"Don't kill them, please," Wakko begged.  
  
"Don't count on it," Evelyn sighed, "We've been trying to catch Sarah and get rid of her for… forever!"  
  
"Why are we even here?!" Dot wailed, "We aren't crickets!!!"  
  
"That's what all the giant crickets that are about to be squashed say!" Evelyn said, "But don't worry, we won't kill you until we have all of your cricket family here… and maybe Sarah too."  
  
"Now get ready my buggy pals, because the Angry Mob is going to have some fun with you," Evelyn said very evilly. The mob started to laugh hysterically. Wakko gulped and held on tight to his sister. They both backed against the side of the glass tank.  
  
"Kelly, prepare the torture chamber!" Evelyn called to the girl behind her, "Our cricket friends are in for a surprise!" 


	3. It's all Yakko's Fault!

"Pierre! Go to bed!" Tishelle shouted.  
  
"Why can't I stay up and watch the movie?" Pierre asked her.  
  
"Because we're watching 'Attack of the Eggs from Space' you moron," Tishelle said, "Last time you watched that movie you didn't sleep for weeks!"  
  
"That was a long time ago!" Pierre protested.  
  
"It was last month, brainless!" Tishelle screamed, "Now go to bed!"  
  
There was a hard knock at the door.  
  
Pierre jumped up. "I'll get it!!" He yelled as he ran to the door. Sarah and Tishelle got up and followed him. Pierre opened the front door. It was Yakko. He looked really worried and he was very out of breath.  
  
"Hey cuz!" Pierre greeted him, "What's up?"  
  
"I can't find them!" Yakko shouted sounding upset.  
  
"Could you be a little more specific?" Tishelle asked with a sigh.  
  
"Someone broke into the tower. I don't know how they got in but they were in the bedroom. I got out as fast as I could, and about an hour later, I went back to see if Wakko and Dot were okay and…" Yakko was cut off by Tishelle.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tishelle yelled angrily, "You mean you left your two younger siblings alone in the tower when you knew someone had broken in!? You didn't try to get them out too?"  
  
"I-I panicked," Yakko said, "I didn't know what to do. After an hour had passed I got up enough courage to go back in. I know I should have thought about them first."  
  
"Of course you should have!" Tishelle shrieked.  
  
"Tish!" Sarah smiled, "Just let him finish the story! Go on Yakko."  
  
"When I went back to the tower, they were gone; Wakko, Dot and whoever was in the house. I searched everywhere but the house was totally empty. I didn't know what to do so I ran here since it's only a block away." Yakko finished.  
  
"I can't believe you! With that Angry Mob out there, who left your siblings alone with KIDNAPPERS!!" Tishelle screamed, "Now we don't even know where they are!"  
  
"I know," Yakko whispered.  
  
"I'm so mad at you right now, Yakko Warner! Get over here so I can smack you!" Tishelle yelled.  
  
"Tishelle!" Sarah frowned, "Can you stop to think about how he feels? He knows he did something wrong and he feels awful about it!" Sarah guided Yakko over to couch and sat down with him on her lap. "Aww poor guy," she said, "It'll be okay."  
  
"Sure," Tishelle said, shaking her head angrily, "Treat the little brat like a baby, that'll make everything better!"  
  
"And what will hitting him do?" Sarah asked teasingly.  
  
Tishelle smiled, "It'll make me feel better."  
  
"I say we start to search for Wakko and Dot!" Pierre announced, as he flopped down beside Sarah on the couch.  
  
"Good idea," Tishelle sighed, "We'll be responsible for Yakko's siblings!"  
  
Sarah frowned at her. "Leave him alone!" She said.  
  
Tishelle shook her head, "Alright, alright, let's just get going then!"  
  
"Ready to go search, Yakko?" Sarah asked him.  
  
Yakko sat up and Pierre passed him a tissue. He blew his nose and sniffled. "Yeah, I'm ready," Yakko sighed, "After all this whole thing is my fault." 


	4. The Search Begins

1 "Alright guys," Sarah said, "It's going to be pretty dark out there…"  
  
"Flashlights… check!" Pierre said as he handed them each a flashlight.  
  
"Rrright…" Sarah continued, "And we'll also need…"  
  
"Warm clothes… check!" Pierre shouted.  
  
"Pierre?" Tishelle asked sweetly, "Can you please… SHUT UP!?"  
  
Pierre crossed his arms and then ran into his room to pull on some warmer clothes.  
  
"Okay guys!" Tishelle shouted, "I'll lead the way!"  
  
"Wait!" Pierre called as he ran from his bedroom, "Okay, now we can go."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't dream of leaving YOU behind dear brother," Tishelle said sarcastically, "Now let's go!"  
  
They all left the house. "WAIT!!" Sarah called. Everyone froze. "I forgot Sheep!" She smiled then called out, "HERE SHEEP!! C'MERE GIRL!"  
  
"Can you scream any louder?" Tishelle asked, covering her ears.  
  
Just then a giant sheep came bouncing towards them. It walked up to Yakko and sniffed him.  
  
"Hey!" Yakko called out in surprise, "Get this thing away from me!"  
  
"That thing," Sarah said angrily, "Is a highly trained sheep. It will pick up the scent of your siblings by sniffing you." "Let's go sheep," Sarah said as she hooked a leash onto the enormous fluffy sheep.  
  
Sheep started running, almost dragging Sarah behind her. Tishelle ran up to her to slow her down.  
  
"It's okay Sheepie," Tishelle said as she patted Sheep's fluff, "We can go slower."  
  
Sheep led the way and they walked through the park and downtown.  
  
***  
  
2 "OWW!!!!" Dot screamed, "Let me go!"  
  
Evelyn smiled. "Put her down for now Marco," she laughed, "We'll deal with this one later."  
  
Marco was a tall, strong man. He had been holding Dot upside down for sometime now. He threw her back into the tank and she dizzily ran to Wakko.  
  
"Leave my sister alone!" Wakko screamed, "You hurt her!"  
  
Evelyn laughed again, "Not as much as we're going to hurt you my dear cricket boy."  
  
Wakko shivered.  
  
"Take this one to the basement!" Evelyn ordered.  
  
"But ma'am, he's just a little boy!" Marco protested.  
  
"Do you dare to disobey my orders Marco?" Evelyn challenged.  
  
"N-n-no ma'am," Marco said. He grabbed Wakko by his neck and took him to the basement.  
  
"Genevieve, prepare the vice," Evelyn ordered, "We make this little cricket's head go 'POP'!"  
  
"Noo!" Dot wailed, "Please, no!!"  
  
"Aww, what's wrong?" Evelyn smirked at Dot.  
  
"Don't squish Wakko's head, please insane lady!" Dot sobbed.  
  
"Never mind, Genevieve," Evelyn grinned evilly, "We won't need the vice until later. I have something much better in mind."  
  
***  
  
"We'll never find them!" Yakko wailed.  
  
"You're worse than Pierre," Tishelle yelled, "We've only been looking for an hour!"  
  
"Leave me alone Tishelle! You're always picking on 'ME'!" Yakko glared at his cousin.  
  
"That's probably because you're a LOSER!" Tishelle screamed, "You only care about yourself and you'd never help anyone!"  
  
"C'mon guys," Pierre smiled, "Can't we all get along?"  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Tishelle and Yakko both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Okay," Pierre whispered.  
  
"No!" Sarah shouted, "Pierre's right! All you two ever do is fight! You'd think you hate each other! I know you don't though, I'm sure that deep down, you both love each other very much!"  
  
Yakko rolled his eyes and Tishelle shook her head, "Yeah right," they both mumbled to themselves.  
  
They crossed the road to where the downtown ended and kept on walking. 


End file.
